


Fading

by Shownus_Monbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Shin Hoseok, CEO Chae Hyungwon, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musician Shin Hoseok, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownus_Monbebe/pseuds/Shownus_Monbebe
Summary: Hoseok is a musician and barista at his mother’s coffee shop. Hyungwon is the CEO of an entertainment company. They were childhood best friends before Hyungwon suddenly moved away. Skip forward about 15 years and they find themselves in New York, where they meet each other again. Hyungwon had forgotten about Hoseok but Hoseok didn’t forget him.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first multi-chapter fanfic and the second fic I have ever published. I am very excited for this and can't wait to see peoples reaction! I will try to have a scheduled release for this story now that I am in summer but please forgive me if that doesn't work very well. This has been edited, but there still might be mistakes, so please any that you notice tell and I will try to fix it! I'll stop talking now, please enjoy!!

The last thing Hoseok wanted to hear in the morning was a loud knock on his bedroom door followed by incoherent yelling. His mind still half asleep,  he attempted to ignore the older man at his door. He covered his face with the comforter and went back to sleep. Not even a minute later, his alarm blared through the silent room. Hoseok groaned loudly and felt around to find his phone. Turning off his alarm he saw that it was almost noon, and decided that he should get up if he wants to make it to work on time. He sat up and let the comforter fall. Dragging himself out of bed was the hardest thing he ever had to do, especially on the weekend.

_That's your own fault for asking to work more shifts, Hoseok._

Hoseok sighed, exhausted after a long gig the previous night at a local restaurant. Dragging his feet, the black-haired man opened his bedroom door and stumbled to the kitchen, smelling the scent of coffee. His roommate, and best friend, Hyunwoo was standing in the kitchen in nothing more than his boxers, drinking a cup of coffee. He offered one to Hoseok.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, are you going into the cafe today?” Hyunwoo said.

Taking the delicious brown drink and sipping it, Hoseok sighed in relief, “Thanks and yeah I am, do you have any plans?” Hyunwoo shrugged and took another drink of his coffee.

“Sadly yes, my boss wants me to look after the CEO today since he is coming back from an international trip and I’m the only person who can.” He sighed, finishing off his coffee he placed the mug in the sink. He turned back to Hoseok.

“I hope he isn’t as heartless as people say he is,” Hyunwoo said. “Even though I work for him, I’ve never actually met him.”

Hoseok chuckled and patted him on his bare shoulder, “You’ll be fine, I believe in you. I mean, if you can handle dating Kihyun you can handle just about anyone.”

Hyunwoo turned around and hit him on the arm, slightly offended. He smiled anyway as Hoseok broke out laughing, “Kihyun is an angel compared to the stories about the CEO. Do you want me to make breakfast while you get ready?”

Hoseok smiled and nodded, “Dang this guy must be the devil incarnate then, and yes please.” Drinking the rest of his coffee, he left the other man and went to the bathroom to get ready. Making himself presentable didn’t take long, getting dressed quickly so he wasn’t late.

By the time he was done and in his uniform breakfast was already on the table, Hyunwoo seemed to have gotten dressed in the time Hoseok was gone. Sitting down across from the older they both dug into the delicious food, although Kihyun was the cook in their relationship Hyunwoo made amazing strawberry french toast.

“So what are you going to do today with the CEO?” Hoseok asked, making conversation as he ate, and interested in just what a day with the asshole CEO involved.

“I have no idea, the only thing scheduled is that we have to pick him up from the airport and take him back to the company. However, with him I doubt it will go as planned,  he is as cold-hearted as they come. I heard he has never been in a relationship and has no friends because he pushes everyone away. I would almost feel bad for the guy if he wasn’t such a dick to everyone that works for him.” Hyunwoo shrugged, Hoseok smiling at him apologetically. Feeling bad that Hyunwoo has to work for such a bad guy. Hyunwoo closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“It pays the bills though, so I’ll have to put up with the guy, and besides at least it’s just a day.” Hyunwoo finished eating and washed his dish, grabbing Hoseok’s as well once he was done.

“Thank you for breakfast, Hyunwoo, it was delicious.” Hoseok said, patting him on the back and going to grab his things from the counter. “And hey, you don’t know maybe all the stories about the guy are wrong, he could be nice.”

“Yeah, I hope you’re right Hoseok." Hyunwoo sighed as Hoseok slipped on his shoes and coat. He hugged him goodbye and walked out, locking the door behind him. Glancing at his watch, he realized that he didn’t have much time until his shift started. Panicking, he ran down the hall and rushed down the stairs, nearly face-planting on his way to the apartment building's parking garage. Pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his car, Hoseok jumped in, started the ignition and pulled out of the garage in record time. However, getting anywhere on time in New York City was an impossible request. Looking at the time, he knew that being late was at this point inevitable and he would just have to accept the consequences, no matter how harsh they were.

After half an hour in traffic, Hoseok finally arrived at Momo Cafe. A beautiful place with a view of central park that was to die for. He parked in a nearby parking garage which took much longer than he would have preferred and ran like his life depended on it.

_It kind of does Hoseok, this is the only steady paying job you have._

His boss would have to sympathize with him right? She would understand how bad the traffic is right? Wrong. He was tackled by his mother as soon as he set foot in the cafe and dragged to the back room.

“Shin Hoseok! Where have you been mister? What took you so long that you are almost an hour late for your shift? A shift you asked for!” Hoseok couldn’t look her in the eyes knowing that she was more worried than angry at him. His mother’s gaze burning holes in the top of his head as he looked down at his feet, impatient she repeated herself.

“Well? Explain yourself young man.”

Shuffling his feet and looking up with apologetic eyes and a smile Hoseok answered, “ Well, you see I woke up late because of a gig I had last night and then got stuck in traffic,” he sighed and looked down again.

“I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again.” The shorter woman sighed and wrapped Hoseok in her arms.

“It's okay bunny, and it better not.” Hoseok smiled into her shoulder and hugged back, basking in the warmth. “I should get back to work, and you should too, bunny.” She let go of him and opened the door to walk out.

“Why do you still call me bunny mom? I’m not five anymore.” Hoseok couldn’t help the blush that rose up his neck and he heard her chuckle lightly at him. She turned around with a big grin and pinched his flushed cheeks, “You will always be my bunny, Hoseok.” He smiled at her and she let go of her son, walking out the door and back into the main room.

“Come on bunny we have to get to work the morning rush is soon.” He followed her out and she turned around with a slight smirk on her face, “ Oh, Hoseok, the new employee is also going to be here soon, and you are going to be his mentor. “ She left him alone after sharing the news, going to help a few customers walking in. He stood there dumbfounded not fully grasping what he was just told.

_You have to teach the new guy Hoseok, what’s so hard to understand?_

He snapped out of it when the door rang again, alerting everyone of another customer.

“Welcome to Momo Cafe!” he greeted the man. He looked a little nervous as he walked up to the counter, glancing around and taking in his surroundings. Hoseok couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was; light brown hair, round gold glasses, dark brown eyes, a shy smile. He was shorter and thinner than Hoseok, but he looked fit and really cute.

“Hello, I’m Lim Changkyun. Do you know where the manager is? I’m supposed to talk to her about starting here today.” He seemed confident even though he was fiddling nervously with the ends of his coat. Hoseok smiled widely at Changkyun, who even though he was shorter, looked older than Hoseok. Glancing around the cafe, he found his mother talking to one of their regular customers.

“She’s busy right now but I’m her son, as well as the person who will be training you so you can talk to me.” He replied, trying to sound as friendly as possible so that Changkyun would relax. Reaching his hand out he shook the other man’s hand, “I’m Shin Hoseok and welcome to the Momo Cafe family.” Changkyun smiled widely, taking his hand. 

“Thank you, I’m happy to be here.” Hoseok left Changkyun, grabbing him a clean uniform and handing it to the trainee who was already behind the counter.

“Okay! You’ve got a lot to learn, so go get changed and we’ll get started!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to John F. Kennedy International Airport. The local time is 9:45 and the temperature is 33 degrees Fahrenheit.” The loud female voice over the intercom made Hyungwon groan in annoyance after being awoken from his deep slumber. The rest of the announcements were mostly drowned out by rustling around him. Stretching his long limbs, he tried to wake himself up. Luckily, Minhyuk was used to being hit in the face by Hyungwon’s arms.

“Hyungwon, get up before we hold up the line. I don’t want to get yelled at by the rest of the plane again because of your lazy ass.” Minhyuk complained while gathering his things and getting their carry-ons from the overhead cabin. Luckily, being in first-class meant that they were some of the first to disembark but they also didn’t have much time to get off and Hyungwon wasn’t helping at all.

“Hey, that wasn’t entirely my fault,”  Hyungwon replied, holding his hands up in innocence. ”But fine, don’t blame me when I’m grumpy later.” He stood up and grabbed his things as well, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. Minhyuk chuckled at how clumsy Hyungwon was and earned a glare from the taller. Once they both had all of their things, passengers had already started to get off, they rushed after the others.

Getting through customs took longer than usual because of how busy the airport was during the winter, especially after the Thanksgiving holiday. Minhyuk was grumbling about their ride who was running late, which wasn’t surprising considering they were in New York and everyone was heading to work at this time. They stood in the cold with their luggage for a few minutes until a black SUV stopped in front of them. A tall brunette stepped out of the car, helping them put their bags in the trunk.

“Welcome home Mr.Chae, I hope you had a good flight.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes,”Sucking up to me won’t get you anywhere, handsome.” He ducked into the car as the man and Minhyuk finished packing. He sat back, his head leaning on the headrest and began to fall asleep again.

“Don’t fall asleep again, you lazy ass. You have shit to do.” Minhyuk said, sliding in next to him, “Well then get me some coffee or I'm gonna pass out.” Hyungwon sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking out of the window at the people bustling around the airport. Minhyuk sighed next to him.

“Where do you want to go to get coffee this time your highness?” Hyungwon turned to the older, glaring at him. Minhyuk started laughing like a hyena, bent at the waist across from him. Hyungwon continued to glare as he heard a quiet chuckle from the guard in the passenger seat.

“What's so funny handsome?” Hyungwon turned his anger towards the stranger, who visibly tensed at the attention.

“Well?” He pushed, wanting to see what the dark-haired guard would say.

“Nothing sir, I’m sorry for disrespecting you please forgive me.” the man said, the nervousness seeping through his voice. Hyungwon chuckled and smirked turning towards Minhyuk only to find him glaring. Hyungwon held his hands up in innocence still smirking at him.

“How about you make it up to me?” Hyungwon paused, “What is the best coffee in New York?” Minhyuk turned to him in surprise, not expecting the question considering how picky Hyungwon is. The man looked in thought for a while until he seemed to find an answer.

“Personally? I think Momo cafe has the best coffee in New York.” Hyungwon took out his phone and searched it up.

“Hm, well let's go then. If it's good you can keep your job, and if not, well you know.” Minhyuk sighed, tired of the same threat that he had heard many times and told the driver where to go.

After way too long of being stuck in traffic, they finally arrived at the small cafe in the center of Manhattan. Hyungwon was intrigued by the outdoor patio and decorations that he could see through the large glass windows. It looked like it was a little busy, which wasn't surprising considering that it was nearly noon.

“Hey handsome, how about you go get me a grande iced Americano and I'll forgive you?” The man nodded and got out of the car, crossing the street to the cafe. Hyungwon laid back and waited while Minhyuk was working away next to him.

“You need to start being less of a dick to him Hyungwon. You don't even know his name.” Minhyuk broke the silence but didn't look up.

“Why would that matter? He works for me and that's all I care about.” Hyungwon answered, not really caring enough to ask for the handsome guard’s name.

_You have to keep up appearances, Hyungwon._

“Hey, just because people think you're a dick doesn't mean you have to act like one.” Staring at Hyungwon with a sad look, Minhyuk put on a sympathetic smile and went back to work.

“What's the point of trying to change people's minds when everyone is so fucking stubborn? Why not just accept it and live the part? Trust me, this is for the best Min.” The older was about to reply when his phone rang, making him jump.

“We'll talk about this later.” He sighed and answered the phone, obviously a little annoyed at the person on the other end of the line. Hyungwon zoned out again, staring out of the window at nothing in particular. All sounds were drowned out by his thoughts and imagination running wild. The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his daze.

“I hope I got your order correct Mr. Chae, and that it is to your liking.” Hyungwon turned to the handsome guard and took the coffee that he was offering. Taking a sip, he was surprised at how delicious it was. It was the perfect blend of flavors and probably some of the best coffee he had ever tasted.

The two men watched as he drank waiting for his reaction, “It's really good.”  The guard breathed a sigh of relief, as did Minhyuk to his surprise.

_He probably doesn't want to fire and hire another guard because of your asshole behavior._

“Does that mean I can keep my job?” the man asked tentatively. Hyungwon took another sip of the delicious beverage.

“Yeah, you can keep your job.” Hyungwon smiled and turned towards the cafe again, staring through the glass windows at one of the baristas. Although he couldn't really tell who it was considering the number of people in the cafe now. Minhyuk had completely forgotten about the person he was on the phone with, making Hyungwon laugh as he apologized to the caller. He hung up a minute later and told the driver to take them to the company.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the company; a relatively tall building covered in mirrors that reflected the sunlight beautifully. The company name was at the top of the doorway was in black metal letters. It was a name that haunted Hyungwon and his family.

“C.one entertainment, one of the best companies in the country. You should be proud of it instead of scared of it.” Hyungwon sighed at Minhyuk’s attempt to make the situation better.

“That’s a lot easier to said than done, Minhyuk.” The guard opened the door for them and led them to the elevators. Hyungwon was greeted by multiple people in the foyer. Minhyuk was looking at their schedule as Hyungwon sipped his Americano. Suddenly, Minhyuk looked up from his phone and towards the guard.

“I apologize that we never asked but what’s your name?” The man stepped in the elevator when the doors opened, waiting for them to join him before answering.

“Son Hyunwoo sir, and no need to apologize.” Hyunwoo smiled, his eyes forming crescent moons.

“Well it is nice to meet you Hyunwoo, I’m Minhyuk and congrats on the promotion.” Minhyuk smiled back as they shook hands, his smile compared to the fucking sun.

“Thank you sir, but it’s only temporary.” Hyungwon sighed in relief as the elevator dinged indicating that they had reached their floor. The conversation was annoying and unnecessary since he was just a temporary replacement anyway. There was no point in learning his name when they will probably never see him again. He dragged his feet as he walked toward his office doors, Minhyuk and handsome chatting away in front of him.  They pulled open the double doors and Hyungwon immediately jumped on the leather couch in the middle of the room, his long limbs hanging off the edge.

“Hyungwon get up, you have a meeting with the board about the new project in 20 minutes.” Minhyuk pulled at the man's arms until he was sitting up again. He groaned and Hyunwoo stood next to him smiling at his assistant's struggle. Hyungwon reluctantly stood up and went to his desk, sitting down as he turned on his computer. He opened up an email from the board and sighed in exhaustion.

_Oh, goody more work and more people to meet._

“Do I really have to do this Minhyuk? All I want to do is sleep and not deal with the board.” Hyungwon whined, Minhyuk gestured at Hyunwoo to leave the room and give them privacy. Once the door closed Minhyuk walked up to Hyungwon and leaned against the edge of his desk, worry prevalent in his eyes.

“I know that I can't even begin to know how you feel but just like I was back then, I'm here for you Wonnie. I know this must be so hard but maybe if you stop hating everyone and being such a dick, even letting others in, it'll start to be bearable. You don't have to do this alone, you have me and Jooheon, if you choose to tell him the whole story that is.” he paused and pulled Hyungwon into a hug, “It'll be okay, I love you Wonnie.” Hyungwon sighed into the man's chest and wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

“I love you too, Minhyuk. Thank you, and I'm sorry.” He felt a wet kiss on the top of his head and laughed at the sudden sign of affection. “It's okay, and don't laugh you know that I'm a very affectionate person!” He complained, letting go of Hyungwon before calling Hyunwoo back in.

“Let's go Hyungwon, we have business to attend to.” Hyungwon pouted at Minhyuk and pushed himself up out of the comfortable chair to follow them out. Grabbing his half-empty coffee cup he turned off the lights and looked out at the skyline through the window behind his desk.

_Minhyuk is right but he also just doesn't understand. No one does._

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, kudos, messages, and feedback means a lot!!
> 
> ~Mickey  
> @Shownusmbb on twitter


End file.
